


Zorro

by LucianCarter72



Category: Zorro - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianCarter72/pseuds/LucianCarter72
Summary: A short, new beginning for the classic character.





	Zorro

“Tell me, Don Carlos, what shall we do about this ruffian?”

“Don Vega, whoever do you mean?”

“This, robber fellow; the highwayman disrupting the governor’s tax collection.”

“I fear I know little of these sorts of affairs. Let of talk of wine, of music, of the finest foods.”

“And perhaps the finest ladies?”

“Perhaps.”

***

The wagon bumped along, as Don Vega’s stomach bulged with overindulgence.

He let out a loud belch as the wagon bumped to a stop.

“Driver?” he called. “Why are we stopping?”

Silence greeted him.

“Driver,” he cried in frustration, “What’s going on?”

The door pulled open, revealing a man. His all-black costume includes a cape, a hat known as a sombrero cordobés and a mask covering the upper half of his face.

“Good evening sir. Your valuables, if you please.”

“Who the devil are you? And why should I-“

The rapier at his throat answered the question he never finished. Terrified, he handed over his heavy coin purse.

“And the rings,” the masked man said, never losing his cheerful manner.

Don Vega’s fear was now mixed with seething rage.

“You’ll never get away with this.”

“Ahh, but there you are wrong. For you see, it is the corrupt governor and the ruling class leeches who grow fat off the lives of the people, who will no longer get away with it.”

“You’re mad.”

“No,” said the other, as he pulled back into the night, “I am Zorro, champion of the people.”

***

The moon was bright, the following night. Don Vega’s carriage was, once again, on the road. History, it seemed, was about to repeat itself. This time, though, as Zorro pulled the door open, he was met by the point of a blade. Don Vega had not been fool enough to come again. Instead, he had sent Juan Alevor, the finest freelance swordsman within 500 miles, to deal with this Zorro fellow…

As Vega lunged forward, Zorro rolled back. Seconds later, he was on his feet, sword extended towards his enemy. Alevor grinned at him.

“I will be paid well for your head. I doubt that warms your heart.”

“My heart, at least, has emotions other than greed.”

Alevor swiped down; and was easily blocked.

“Really?” asked Zorro, “Do you think you can fool me by pretending to be worse than you are?”

“Not bad, masked man.”

He lunged again, this time with far more precision. He was blocked once more, but much closer to his mark.

“I was told I could take you alive…” Alevor said.

“But?”

“Seems like too much extra effort.”

Now it was Zorro’s turn to attack. A downward slice, parried. A jab, dodged. A swing at the arm; catching nothing but fabric.

“You tore my shirt,” growled Alevor. “Now, I’m really going to enjoy this.”

He charged, sword extended, hoping to use his speed and superior bulk to bowl through Zorro’s guard. Zorro was far too quick for him. He spun to the side then slashed into Alevor’s wrist. Before he even knew was he was doing, Alevor instinctively dropped his sword in pain. Blood trickling from his wrist, he made a desperate lunge to grab his weapon. He was blocked by the point of Zorro’s blade.

“So,” said Zorro, “You like your shirt?”

“Go ahead and kill me.”

“Perhaps.” Zorro slashed across his chest, leaving a horizontal tear.

“Do you like that?” He swiped again, leaving another gash, lower, right at the abdomen. Then a third, down and diagonal, leaving a “Z” mark from the three slices.

“Mock me, or kill me, just make your choice.”

“Mockery will do,” now go, and tend to that wound. Zorro kicked the fallen sword away and started to turn. In a flash, Alevor crouched and drew a dagger from his boot. He looked up to throw it at his foe, before another dagger impaled into his heart. He fell backward, dead in an instant.

Zorro stood over him, looking at his handiwork. Blood was soaking through Alvero’s undershirt, leaving the “Z” mark underscored in red. Zorro sighed, retrieved his dagger, and vanished into the night.

***

A messenger stood before Don Carlos, finishing his speech.

“And thus, Don Vega implores you to take this Zorro threat seriously. Money needs to be contributed to hunting down this man and seeing him hanged.”

“Tell Don Vega, I fear this may be a personal vendetta against him. I will take what he says under advisement, but, for now, I have no funds to spare.”

“Don Vega will not be pleased.”

“I will send him a letter in return.”

“I see.”

“Be on your way.”

With the messenger gone, Don Vega went to his in-room bar and poured himself a shot of tequila. Downing it with a gulp, he set the bottle carefully onto the back of the bar. It clicked into a hidden catch. The mirrored wall behind the bar began to slide upwards, revealing a secret alcove. Within, were Zorro’s mask and costume.

Don Vega spoke to himself, his voice shifting to his hidden persona.

“Oh, I will send Don Vega a letter. I will send him the letter Z.”


End file.
